The invention relates to a control arrangement for an automated gear shift transmission, particularly a dual clutch transmission with first and second partial transmissions in which different gears can be engaged by coupling idler wheels to a shaft.
EP 1 635 091 A1 discloses a hydraulic control device for an automated geared transmission in the form of a dual clutch transmission with two partial transmissions for a motor vehicle. The different gears of the dual clutch transmission can be engaged and disengaged by means of shift devices in the form of shift cylinders acting in a dual manner. For engaging and disengaging a gear, a cylinder of the shift cylinder acting on both sides can be moved into a first and a second direction. The gear to be engaged or disengaged is determined by means of a group selection, an actuator selection and an actuator chamber selection.
EP 1 420 185 A2 discloses a hydraulic control device for a dual clutch transmission of two partial transmission for a vehicle. The different gears of the dual clutch transmission can be engaged and disengaged by means of shift devices in the form of shift cylinders acting in a dual manner. The actuation direction can be adjusted by means of a control valve. For the selection of one of two shift devices of a partial transmission is provided a single gear slide.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a control arrangement for an automated gear shift transmission, with a plurality of functionalities by means of a small number of slides and control valves.